Talk:Maat
Should Maat for the Zone-Level-etc table have 15 entries, one for each job, with each entry like Maat (DRG), Maat (SMN), etc? It might be easier to see a table which lists where each Job fights Maat and which assistant (Wyvern, Elemental/Avatar, Pet) assists which Maat. I had a table which lists where he's fought for each Job except BST, but I'm sure there are enough LV70+ players who remember fighting Maat to know where they fought him with what Job. I'm sure each Maat (JOB) is technically a different Maat mob since each BC loads up a different battle, even if 2 Maat (JOB)s are fought at like Qu'Bia. They all have different battle scripts and different fight parameters (contrast WHM, THF, and WAR, for example). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:42, 25 February 2006 (PST) Maat's Locations I found all the locations for Maat. That big red info block on this page should be broken into 15 and this data used to fill in the entries. The 5 BC zones these battles occur in should be updated to include under the quests entry "Shattering Stars (JOB)". Its interesting, SE gave it symmetry, where no BC location has more/less than 3 Jobs having their Maat battle there. Maat WAR Horlais Peak MNK Balga's Dais WHM Balga's Dais BLM Horlais Peak RDM Waughroon Shrine THF Waughroon Shrine PLD Qu'Bia Arena DRK Qu'Bia Arena BST Waughroon Shrine BRD Qu'Bia Arena RNG Horlais Peak SAM Chamber of Oracles NIN Chamber of Oracles DRG Chamber of Oracles SMN Balga's Dais --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:49, 21 June 2006 (PDT) Myths and Facts about Maat's stats Myth: Maat takes the stats of what I got equipped while entering BCNM. Fact: Maat takes the base stats of that job at level 70. If you enter BCNM as Warrior, Maat will be a level 70 Warrior with all combat stats capped for that level. In addition, Maat also has an A+ skill in hand-to-hand, and is capable of using Asuran Fists. Entering the BCNM arena naked does not weaken Maat, nor does entering the BCNM arena fully equipped makes Maat stronger. Myth: Maat always uses the base delay and damage of hand-to-hand. Fact: Maat always uses the base delay and damage of your job's highest combat weapon skill rating. He will always use a Great Axe while as Warrior, Dagger while as Bard or Thief, Sword while as Paladin or Red Mage, etc. Myth: Maat uses weaponskills of the weapon I got equipped Fact: Unless you are a monk, this is never true. Maat always uses hand-to-hand weaponskills. He is considered to have A+ skill in Hand-to-Hand. Because he is considered to be a level 70 job, he is elgible to use Asuran Fists whenever he has TP. Myth: There is only one way to win the fight against Maat as that job. Fact: There are multiple ways to win as each job. Some ways are much easier than others. Maat is completely random when it comes to win condition, however. Myth: I have to take Maat to 0 HP to win. Fact: The fight ends only on 3 conditions: 1. Maat drops you to 0 HP, 2. Time runs out, 3. You have attained the win condition. The win condition can range anything from damage output to just staying alive. The win condition varies by job, and each job has multiple win conditions. -- The notion that Maat mimics only your base stats and combat skills is completely false, someone have a level 70 elvaan character go melee nude against an even match mob and see if it's comparable to Maat in accuracy, who is also your level (Even match). Also, if he were to mimic your base stats completely as an argument, considering the majority of your attack is dependent upon weapon. Would someone mind removing the fact section as to not mislead players? While the portion about Maat mimicing your equipment being a myth is true (tested with Spelunker's Hat and Stumbling Sandals with a 70 Paladin on Shiva) the submitted "fact" is very misleading and simple logic would prove it false. A more viable possibility is that Maat assumes your base stats, as well as a determined amount of stats that your job would get from gear, though this theory has not been tested thoroughly. ---Alaik (Shiva Server) 2-28-08 Worth noting is the fact that Maat may have some hystorical relivance. While in my art history class, I learned that the Egyptian concept of Law, Morality, and Justice. You can find more information here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma%C3%A0t Either way, it sounds like the concept for the final judge of the worthy does play into the creation of our Maat. --Tarage 14:19, 8 November 2006 (EST) This needs further investigation, but I've read somewhere (trying to relocate the source, if anyone could find information on this on google, it would be appreciated) that on some germanic sea vessels that "Maat" was a title given to the second must trusted sea man, after the first mate. This would seem to hold more relevance to the Maat of Jueno, given it's history as a town of seafairers and Maat being one of the oldest and most respected. (As seen in the cutscene after LB5 is complete) Alaik (Shiva Server) 4/28/08 If that information is accurate and Maat takes on the base stats of the job in question at lvl 70 regardless then shouldn't Maat be listed as a lvl 70 mob?--Heretic mkII@ffxi 02:08, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ---- After WotG expansion, Maat can also be found on top of the mountain in North Gustaberg (S) :) --Valle 19:52, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ---- After the recent update, I spotted Maat in campaign battle in Sarutabaruta S as well as Degenhard - they were assisting in the battle and have screen shots as proof. Not sure why he is there and why he appears to be the same age as he is in the present unless he too travels through time as we do. --ArwenUndomiel 20:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC)